


His and Her Pride

by bathala



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Multi, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathala/pseuds/bathala
Summary: A Ranma and Akane love story, Jane Austen style.
Relationships: Kunou Tatewaki/Tendou Nabiki, Ono Toufuu/Tendou Kasumi, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a fun little one-shot but it became... multi-chapter. Oops!
> 
> Obviously, there are historical inaccuracies to this. I imagine it setting place in the Meiji Restoration period (which misses Austen's Georgian period by about 100 years), where Western influence and culture is needling its way into Japanese society and so, Akane and her sisters alternate between traditional Japanese dressing and traditions and partaking in Western style and sports (like clothing and baseball).
> 
> Hope you like it!

Once upon a time in Japan, Tendo Soun and his wife Kimiko were blessed with three lovely daughters: Kasumi, the eldest, Nabiki, the middle child, and Akane, the youngest of the sisters.

Regretfully, their mother passed away when the youngest was but ten years old which left Soun to raise his young daughters on his own. The girls grew up to be reputable beauties in the region of Nerima, each distinguishing themselves in society through their own unique interests and talents. Kasumi, the most graceful and gentlest of the three, was an avid gardener and was exceptional at needlework and cooking just like her mother; Nabiki was a voracious reader and had excellent taste in fashion and design, an eye for the finer things in life; and Akane, who most resembled the late Kimiko, took up her father’s interest in martial arts, horseback riding, and affinity for forest trails. Growing up, her sisters would often chide Akane for not being more mindful about dirtying and ruining her silk haori and kimonos during her favorite activities and, although remarkably pretty, she was also admittedly not as refined as her sisters, often getting into squabbles with boys and bullies who crossed her or picked on the innocent. 

Soun loved each of his daughters no more and no less than the other and, as any caring and concerned parent would, fretted over their security in the future. Under Japanese law, Soun’s wealth and assets would be distributed among his daughters upon his death but that alone was not enough to quell his concerns. 

As he knew loneliness from his wife’s untimely death, he also intimately knew the joy of a loving partnership and marriage. That was what he wished for Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane: a spouse to love and take care of each of his daughters when he, too, would inevitably pass from this lifetime. 

Thus, when his youngest turned eighteen years old, and the oldest and middle child had not yet been married or engaged, Soun set out to write a very important letter to his oldest and dearest friend, Saotome Genma.

つづく


	2. Ichi

The Saotomes were nouveau riche. The head of the family, Genma, began his ascension into uppercrust society through his military career and then his business ventures abroad, mostly by way of China, England, and the United States of America. 

Nerima was excited to receive the Saotomes back in their native homeland again after several years traveling and living overseas. None were so joyful than the young people of Nerima who were all invited to a ball at their estate that evening. 

“My sources tell me Ranma, the only son of Genma and Nodoka, will be there tonight,” Nabiki noted as she and her sisters prepared for the social event, “and he's supposedly very handsome." In a light voice, she described, "Dark hair and blue eyes with a chiseled chin and physique, a true man among men.” 

Akane made a gagging noise. “Is that what people say, or what he likes to say about himself?” 

“Now, Akane-chan,” scolded Kasumi gently as she plaited her youngest sister’s short hair into a french braid along her crown, “you mustn’t speak ill of others, especially if you haven’t met their acquaintance yet.” 

“Wouldn’t it be amusing, Imouto-chan,” Nabiki began to tease her little sister, “if you were to fall madly in love with Saotome Ranma, the manliest of men, tonight at the ball?” 

At Akane’s predictable sour expression, the other two Tendo sisters laughed. 

* * *

The reports were true. Saotome Ranma was easy on the eyes, a handsome man of moderate height and an athletic build who, at the family’s first welcome, stood between his mother, Nodoka, and his younger twelve-year old red-headed sibling, Ranko. 

Over the course of the evening, Akane watched as dozens of pairs of eyes, mostly belonging to women, trailed after the Saotome heir with appreciation and yearning. There were several sighs and giggles from the crowd amid the music and skirts and leather shoes gliding across the marble dance floor of the newly built mansion of the Saotome estate. While Genma and Nodoka maintained the Japanese-style structures on their impressive property in Nerima, their newest home was built based on Western architecture and this too dazzled many of the Neriman guests, some of whom had not yet been fully exposed to Western aesthetics. The guests marveled at some of the distinct differences, feeling as if they themselves, the Tendos included, were roleplaying in a Western play or silent film. 

Ranma and Ranko, on the other hand, appeared fairly comfortable with the in-between of Eastern and Western influences. In fairness, Ranko seemed more interested in playing with the family’s pet panda, while Ranma, clad in a silk red shirt with a vest and black pressed trousers, fell into the hands of three gorgeous socialites who surrounded him from all angles. 

“My, he is popular,” Kasumi observed at the sight of the young Saotome being flanked by the three women.

“His popularity doesn’t come as any surprise,” Nabiki said plainly, glancing about the room to see other things of more interest to her. Nabiki was highly intuitive and skilled at reading people; she was less than impressed by Ranma's countenance when she saw him in-person, felt him to be too inexperienced and perhaps even low-brow for her taste, in spite of his other desirable qualities (his fortune, for instance). 

“I wonder what type of person he is,” Akane wondered aloud. “To have so many women vie for his attention… is he a womanizer, a pervert? He must be, hm?”

Always the one to try to see the best in people, Kasumi said, “Some people cannot help their own prowess, Akane-chan.”

“Imouto-chan,” Nabiki leaned in for a conspiratorial whisper, “might I recommend we walk over there and steal him away from his throng of admirers?” The tightness of Ranma’s features indicated to Nabiki that he wasn’t totally comfortable with the female attention which was growing more demanding with each passing moment. 

But it was Nodoka who finally rescued her son from the three women in question, drawing him away from them to engage with other notable guests. No one could miss the relief that blossomed on his face to be free of them.

* * *

Akane was hardly the most elegant dancer, but she loved to dance nonetheless. She was breathless from the sequential dances and left the ballroom floor to take a quick respite. She drank the cool liquid from her glass, letting it sit on her tongue briefly before allowing it to warm the rest of her being. With her back turned, she heard the voices of the Saotome siblings to the left of her as they mentioned her family name. 

“Ne, Oniichan, have you met any of the Tendo ladies that Ofukuru and Oyaj- Otousan kept talking about yet?”

“No need,” came the reply. “I can tell what they’re really like just by looking at ‘em, Ranko-chan.” 

‘Oh really,’ Akane thought, slightly bemused. She knew Kasumi-neesan would reprimand her for eavesdropping, but she was curious what he had to say. She stayed with her back turned to them and listened…

“The oldest one with the light brown hair, she’s super proper and polite - totally boring.” What a jerk. “The next one, with the cropped dark hair, she’s got this glint in her eye, she’s definitely a schemer, probably a gold-digger, eyeing for a title.” Pretty accurate, but still a jerk-y thing to say. “And the blue-haired one…”

In anticipation, Akane held her breath as she intently listened to his following words, “What’s her name? Akane? Yeah, I think that’s it…” She thought she had caught him watching her laughing on the dance floor for a fleeting moment. “Her looks ain’t bad but not enough to tempt me, little sister. Maybe if she lost a few pounds, I’d change my mind.” 

Flushing hotly in the face upon hearing this, Akane clutched her wine glass and tipped her head back to finish the remaining contents in it. She loudly placed the empty glass on a nearby table and briskly walked away from the scene.

* * *

Back in the company of her two sisters, Kasumi noticed right away something was amiss with Akane. The eldest asked the youngest Tendo sibling, “What’s the matter, Akane-chan?”

But before Akane could reply, they were interrupted by Soun and Genma, who greeted the three of them merrily. 

“Ah, my daughters!” Soun beamed with pride. “At long last I can properly introduce you to Saotome Genma! We were comrades and friends in the military!” 

The two men clasped around each other’s shoulders jovially as Genma boomed, “It is good to be back in Nerima! It has been some time since we last saw each other, Tendo-kun!” 

“Too long!” returned Soun.

Genma called over his own children and wife to make introductions to the Tendos. As soon as both groups exchanged bows and pleasantries, Genma nudged his son, “Perhaps one of you ladies might oblige my son Ranma for a dance this evening?”

Ranma stiffened as Kasumi and Nabiki subtly pushed Akane forward in front of the Saotome heir. 

“The pleasure goes to Akane-chan,” Nabiki suggested with a coy smile.

“Yes, she's a most spirited dance partner,” mentioned Kasumi. 

Akane stared coldly at Ranma, saying nothing. Knowing Akane had overheard his private conversation with Ranko earlier, Ranma opened his mouth to protest, but before the words slipped out from him, Akane took him by surprise and seized his arm to lead him out onto the communal floor. 

As they left their families, Ranma could hear Akane’s father remark, “Ganbatte!”

* * *

Standing in front of Akane on the ballroom floor, Ranma thought he should at least attempt to apologize for what he said about her and her sisters.

“Oi,” he began as they moved through the first notes of the accompanying music, “I know you heard some stuff I said about your family earlier and uh, I guess, sorry ‘bout that. ”

For a moment, Akane offered no reply. Then, after an anticipated turn in the dance, she said dismissively, “The opinions of an arrogant, self-obsessed prick like yourself aren't important to me, _Ranma_.”

Stunned by the coldness of her retort, Ranma looked at her flabbergasted. “Wha - I’M arrogant?” It was his turn to feel red. “You’re the one eavesdropping on private conversations! D’you know how you look and sound right now, your dumb nose all up in the air and talking down at me like that?!” It was an expression and attitude he was all-too familiar with mingling with social circles of old aristocracy and Westerners who thought they knew better than him and his family. “You sure you’re ain’t talking ‘bout yourself, _Akane_?” 

“You’re yelling,” Akane noted to him deftly, deliberately crushing his foot with her heel.

Ranma blanched for a second and immediately looked over to where his mother might be and discovered that yes, indeed, she was staring at them with concern. Ranma dropped his voice, resuming his rhythmic step with his dance partner, whispering to Akane, “You lookin’ for a fight?”

Again to his surprise, Akane smiled at him. The smile totally confused him but also strangely enchanted him. He thought to himself, ‘Was I wrong? Could it be that this girl is actually the cutest one at this ball?’ 

She whispered back to the dark-haired Saotome, “No, I’m not looking for a fight. But if you insist… I’ll meet you on the terrace after this dance is over in fifteen minutes and -- make you see stars.”

This time, Ranma blushed, unsure of what to make of her meaning, but oddly eager to find out. “I’ll see you there.”

* * *

When Ranma exited the hall to meet Akane on the terrace, she was already waiting, leaning forward against the balcony rails, staring up at a clear sky full of twinkling silver starlights. 

A night breeze picked up her scent, which Ranma noted smelled faintly of jasmine, leather, and green tea. It drew him closer to her, coupled with the sight of her exposed neck and the fabric that trailed along her back. Ranma’s heart and pulse quickened with each step he took towards the youngest Tendo until finally, he stood right behind her.

Tentatively, he whispered her name, “Akane…” and in his mind’s eye, Ranma imagined touching her shoulder as she turned to receive him with a shy yet impassioned gaze...

Instead, real life Akane turned from the balcony ledge with a fierce frown marred on her features and slapped him soundly - SMACK - across his face. Then, just as easily, she stomped back indoors. 

* * *

Inside, Ranma’s sister and mother asked about the bright red mark on his face. He informed them, “A menacing brick of an uncute human did it.”

* * *

Some days after the Saotome ball, the Tendos received the Saotome family for dinner at their own estate. 

Ranma and Akane are visibly repulsed by having to sit through an intimate meal together with their families, while Soun and Genma are happily reunited again, reminiscing on their youthful days together and sharing stories of happenings since they last met.

As their fathers’ merriment filled the dinner table, Akane took the opportunity to hiss at Ranma who sat beside her, “I was hoping we would never see each other again.”

Ranma scowled at her and fired back, “You think I wanna be here, kawaiikune? Obviously, my parents dragged me here because our dads are longtime buddies.”

“They couldn’t leave you behind? You stink up the place.” 

“Why, you…” Women never spoke to him that way. Usually, they fawned over him and flirted with him relentlessly in ways that made Ranma feel uncomfortable and unsure how to react. Just who was this girl? “You’re so uncute.” 

“Yes, we’ve established that. And _you_ are a rude baka.” 

With each exchange, the two leaned closer and closer to each other until they were nearly nose-to-nose touching. 

The Saotome matriarch caught them arguing then, just as Kasumi and Ranko giggled at them and Nabiki looked on amused. 

“You two get along wonderfully,” she remarked with a smile. 

Suddenly realizing their proximity to each other, both Ranma and Akane blushed and turned away from each other.

Soun felt it was a perfect moment as any to make their announcement, a fortuitous agreement between him and Genma. Down at the head of the table, seated beside his old friend, he cleared his throat.

“As you are aware, my daughters, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi, have yet to accept a suitor as their lifelong partner. So tonight, Saotome-kun and I would like to invite our children to select among themselves who might join in marital bliss and union with Ranma-kun, a fine young man among men indeed!”

“It is a great honor and happiness for both our houses to finally join together!” Genma beamed as his wife continued to smile approvingly.

At first, none of the children of Soun and Genma uttered a word, merely sat stunned and muted processing the news. 

Ranma was the first to speak. “With all due respect, you have got to be joking.” He wasn’t even asked, or consulted! He had no idea!! How dare his father make such a promise without considering his thoughts, or feelings!

Nodoka shot Ranma a disappointed look at the table which kept him from saying anything more for the time being. Meanwhile, the sisters discussed among themselves who would be the best fit for the Saotome heir.

“It should be Akane-chan,” Nabiki asserted, tipping her wine glass in the direction of her younger sister. 

“Yes, indeed,” agreed Kasumi. “And isn’t it wonderful, we’ll gain a brother and another sister through this marriage. Isn’t that right, Ranko-chan?”

Across from Kasumi, young Ranko’s ocean blue eye sparkled and she nodded enthusiastically. “Hai, Kasumi-neesan!”

This did not sit well with Akane. She started gently, “Ranko-chan, you are surely the cutest little sister to have ever existed and you are always welcome in our home but…” She frowned then, crossing her arms over her chest. “I wouldn’t marry Ranma if he were the last man on earth!”

At that, Ranma could no longer hold his tongue. “As if anyone with half a brain would ever choose you as a bride!”

“So, it’s settled then,” Nodoka the matriarch cut in with a tone of finality that no one dared to challenge. “Ranma and Akane-chan are betrothed unless we come to another agreement in time. I suggest we delay a wedding until Ranma settles some of his affairs that he has been meaning to address for some time. Isn’t that so, Ranma?” 

Ranma straightened and nodded deferentially to his mother, an action that quietly surprised and impressed Akane. 

“Hai, Ofukuru,” he answered to her dutifully.

“In the meantime,” Nodoka continued, offering a kind glance at Akane, “you two should take the time to get to know each other better!”

The evening went on as normal, but for Ranma and Akane, in just one night, everything began to move too quickly towards a future already decided for them.

つづく


	3. Ni

Akane soon learned that the ‘affairs’ Ranma needed to settle centered on the three socialites they had seen him with the night of Saotome ball: Liu Xian Pu, Chinese-Amazonian princess; Lady Kuno Kodachi, the city governor’s daughter; and Kuoniji Ukyo, the sole heiress to her family’s restaurant and catering business based in Japan. 

Based on Nabiki’s reports from reliable town gossips and close friends, the three women had each confessed their love to him in the last year or so but Ranma had neither rejected, nor denied any of them outright. 

During breakfast, Akane aired her concerns about her so-called newly acquired fiance. Mainly, that he was obviously a shameless rake and how could they betray her by insisting that _she_ be the one to marry him. Wouldn’t it have been better if all three of them in solidarity refused their parents’ agreement?

Before either sister could respond to Akane, a letter addressed to the youngest Tendo sister arrived at her side by the housekeeper. 

Kasumi and Nabiki watched expectantly as Akane unfolded the letter and read its contents. After a moment, she cast the paper aside, rolling her eyes. “A love letter,” she said simply. 

Nabiki reached for the letter and scanned it, as well. “A sonnet,” she specified, “and an invitation for tea from the governor’s son, Lord Kuno Tatewaki.” She flipped over the page and said, “You have your fair share of admirers too, Akane-chan. You might have more in common with Ranma-kun than you think or care to admit.”

“We’re nothing alike!” Akane exclaimed. “I don’t lead people on if they like me - more than a friend, that is.” 

“So, how do you intend to respond to Lord Kuno?” Nabiki queried as the letter made its way into Kasumi’s hands.

“I’ll write a letter rejecting his advances, of course,” Akane replied. Sweetly, she added, “Nabiki-neesan, will you help me write it?” 

The elder sister smirked, anticipating that Akane would ask for advice. She knew Akane had no trouble denying suitors but she often lacked a certain delicate eloquence in her refusals. Offending the Kuno family would not reflect well on the Tendos.

“I’ll do more than that, Imouto-chan,” Nabiki offered, “I'll even deliver the letter to Kuno-kun at his estate myself - and stay for tea! And in exchange for my generosity, there is a perfume I’ve been hoping for some time now at the parfumerie…” 

* * *

And so, while Nabiki went on to express Akane’s unrequited feelings for the governor’s son on her sister’s behalf, Kasumi and Akane traveled to the city proper to purchase Nabiki’s perfume. 

At the market square, Kasumi lingered by the fruit stands, meticulously selecting of the best of the batch to bring back home. 

Just as her hand reached to grasp a plump fuzzy peach, a stranger’s brushed hers. At this contact, both Kasumi and the stranger glanced at each other in quiet surprise. 

“Doctor Tofu!” greeted Akane, who joined them now.

“K-Konnichiwa, Akane-san, K-Kasumi-san,” the physician bowed to them in greeting, his glass spectacles reflecting the light from the sun. 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Tofu,” smiled Kasumi pleasantly. “What brings you to the market today?”

“Eeto, the s-sun,” spoke the doctor. 

“The sun?” repeated Kasumi, curiously.

“Y-yes!” Tofu then proceeded to do several gestures with hands and arms with an occasional bend at the knee and also added, “Nourishment!”

Kasumi stared at Dr. Tofu with puzzled amusement as she nodded politely as if in understanding. 

Akane decided to come to his aid, “Are you trying to say, Dr. Tofu, that it’s a beautiful day to pick fruits and vegetables at the market!”

At this, Tofu nodded emphatically. He nodded some more, perhaps too energetically, at Kasumi’s suggestion to walk together in the market. In fact, likely emboldened by the brief tour around the stalls of produce together, Dr. Tofu stammered out an offer to escort them back to their estate.

Akane accepted before Kasumi could politely decline out of her own characteristic reservedness and wish to never inconvenience anyone. They sent their shopping bags back to the Tendo household with the housekeeper’s assistant on the rickshaw and walked leisurely with Dr. Tofu.

The physician operated his own clinic in town in addition to making requested house visits to the families in Nerima. As they passed his building, a familiar figure with black pig-tail was leaning against the gates of the clinic. 

“Ah, it’s Ranma-kun,” Kasumi pointed out to her youngest sister. At once, Akane’s sunny mood dimmed. 

“Why is he suddenly literally _everywhere_?” murmured Akane to her sibling. “Is he stalking us now?”

“Are you stalking me now?!” Ranma directed at Akane upon seeing her. In spite of the warm spring day, Ranma wore a blazer coat over his cotton tunic. 

“Ah, Saotome-kun,” said Dr. Tofu, “were you waiting for me? I could have made a house visit at your request.”

Ranma turned his blazing gaze from Akane to the physician and answered bashfully, “I, uh, need a wound treated and didn’t want my mother to worry about it. It’s kinda urgent, doc.”

“Oh?” Tofu glanced at Kasumi and Akane regretfully but, catching this, Kasumi assured him, “Of course, go see to your patient, doctor! In fact, I will gladly wait for Akane-chan as she accompanies her fiancé during this visit.” 

“Nani?” Akane said as Kasumi’s smile remained in place, nodding at her to do what is expected out of propriety.

“Fiancé, you say?” Tofu repeated, hearing these news for the first time. He quickly glanced at Kasumi and blushed as brightly as the tomatoes they picked from the market. 

Simultaneously, Ranma and Akane clarified, “It was arranged by our parents.”

But it didn’t appear that Tofu was listening to them as he struggled to keep the redness from his cheeks at bay, fumbling through with his keys to open the gate.

* * *

Kasumi sat in the salon to wait while she urged Akane to sit with Ranma in the patient room. Reluctantly, Akane obeyed her direction. She tried not to feel embarrassed when Ranma unbuttoned his tunic to reveal a bleeding wound on his naked chest.

She must have been staring because Ranma caught her gaze and smirked at her. She looked away, suppressing the urge to slap him as she did on the balcony nights before. 

Dr. Tofu cleaned and sterilized Ranma’s wound and asked candidly, “It’s just a flesh wound… How did you come to have this? Another duel with Ryouga, or Mousse?”

“Actually,” Ranma started carefully, “it was Shampoo.” His eyes flicked to Akane for a second as he elaborated, “I went to see her at Cologne’s residence here in Nerima to tell her I’ve been promised to someone else.”

Why was her heart pounding so wildly? Akane wondered to herself, feigning indifference as she sat slightly apart from the attending doctor and his patient. 

“Judging from this injury, she did not receive the news well,” Tofu put in. Out of curiosity, he asked, “What did she use to stab you?”

“A silver mail opener,” Ranma told him as if it were obvious. “Anyway, it’s nothin’ but I know my mother would have hovered and stressed out about it if she saw it, so I came straight to you.” 

“Hai, I understand. With your medical history, it should fully heal in a week or less, just make sure to keep it clean and change the bandage every 1-2 days.” 

Noticing his cupboard was low on cotton gauzes to send Ranma home with, Tofu excused himself to get more from the storage room. “I’ll be just a moment,” he said, purposefully leaving the door wide open for his quick return.

Akane bit her lip as she inspected the red gash across Ranma’s chest. “What did you do,” she said, standing up from her seat to approach the pig-tailed Saotome, “to drive a woman to want to stab you?”

Ranma looked at her like he couldn’t believe she just blamed him for his injury. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m the victim here, kawaiikune. All I did was tell her I didn’t love her and to give me up.”

“Maybe you waited too long to tell her that,” Akane guessed.

Unable to look at the angry cut anymore, Akane washed her hands with soap in the bowl of clean water set aside and dried them. She took the remaining bandages in the cabinet and began to dress Ranma’s freshly cleaned and disinfected wound.

Ranma watched her work with gentle hands on this task and recognized the worried expression in her eyes and in the slight wrinkle between her eyebrows. “Oi,” he said softly, “it’s just a scratch. You heard doc, it’ll heal soon enough.”

He expected her to yell at him. But this time, she didn’t. Akane’s brown eyes met his cobalt blue ones as she told him in an equal tone, “Just… be careful, baka. Next time, be on guard and dodge, you dummy.” She finished dressing the wound.

Without thinking, propelled purely by instinct, Ranma lightly touched Akane’s wrist then to put her at ease. Akane jumped from the touch, as if burned, but relaxed into it as Ranma told her, “Arigatou, Akane.”

* * *

The next time Ranma and Akane see each other it is because their fathers arranged a rendezvous for them. 

It was supposed to be a picnic with Ranma and Akane and their fathers but, mysteriously, Soun and Genma disappeared while they were still on horseback in the Tendo forest grounds. 

It became obvious to Ranma and Akane that they were caught in a plan to bring them closer together. It was likely the two old friends were hidden somewhere close-by spying on their children to see about any progress with their matchmaking, too.

With an annoyed huff, Akane halted her beloved steed, Hydrangea, and hopped off to remove her full-length skirt. Ranma would have fallen off his own horse had he not soon realized Akane wore breeches and knee-high boots underneath the skirt which matched her riding jacket with feminine ruffles.

She climbed back up on her horse, throwing one leg on either side, explaining, “I hate riding side-saddle.” 

It’s true that Ranma’s childhood friend, Ukyo, complained similarly and would opt for men’s wear on occasion for functionality and comfort. But it floored Ranma to see Akane on _her_ horse with equestrian gear, riding confidently through the forest she knew like the back of her hand. She looked… happy and free.

“Want to race?” Akane’s voice called to him.

Ranma blinked himself out of his thoughts as they approached a clearing from the trees. He saw a small smile bloom on her face as she and Hydrangea broke into a gallop, leaving him in the dust.

With no intention of losing, Ranma and his own horse moved swiftly to catch up to them.

* * *

Of course, Akane won but by only a hair of a difference.

“It’s only because you had the advantage of knowing the terrain so well,” Ranma argued.

“Sore loser,” Akane chuckled. She grabbed the basket that was packed for them. “Here, you can have as many rice cakes as you’d like as consolation.” 

They sat by a stream that led to a greater river some few hundred kilometers up north underneath the shade of a solitary tree. 

Suddenly, it didn’t feel so awful and unbearable to be with Saotome Ranma for an extended period of time, Akane mused to herself, as she and Ranma shared food in comfortable silence. 

The youngest Tendo daughter peeked over her shoulder to find Ranma laid down on the blanket beside her, arms situated behind his head to cradle it. He had his eyes closed as if he were napping. 

What would it feel like to lay down next to him and close her eyes as well? Would he extend his arm to pull her close to his torso as they both dreamed under this very tree, her family’s favorite tree in all of their estate grounds? Akane’s heart fluttered at the thought and she tried to dash the sense of yearning flourishing with each flutter.

“You know, you’re pretty nice to be around when you’re not yelling so much,” Ranma’s voice interrupted Akane’s thoughts. 

She scowled at Ranma’s form as he, with one eye cracked open, looked at her with a half-smile. “I’m just teasing ya, tomboy.” He shifted to lean up against elbows. “I… kinda liked this morning ride with y-you,” he said, not looking at her, but rather at the flowing water before them. “Even if our idiot dads set us up for it.”

Blushing, Akane was about to respond to Ranma but the sound of rapidly nearing hooves turned their attention to a newcomer.

Ranma leapt up to his feet. “Ryouga! What are you doing here?!” he demanded to know.

Ryouga regarded him with an irritable expression. He had a box of chocolates with him which he clutched in one hand as he climbed down from his horse. He bowed hello to Akane, presenting her with the gift. “Akane-san, your sisters told me I might find you here.” 

“Thank you, Ryouga-kun,” said Akane kindly. “You really do spoil us with souvenirs from your travels. I didn’t realize you were back in Nerima, but I’m glad to see you again! It has been a few months, yes?”

Feeling ignored and hating every second of it, Ranma spoke. “What’s goin’ on here? How d’you two know each other?! How long has this - gift-giving and visits been happenin’, huh?” That sounded like a classic courtship if he ever heard of it. Hibiki had some nerve to be courting _his_ fiancée.

Akane looked at Ranma strangely, trying to restrain herself from chiding him for his blatant rudeness. “Ranma, you and I met just a few weeks ago… Ryouga-kun and I have known each other for more than a year now. He’s a good friend of the family’s!”

Ryouga tried to conceal the look of disappointment on his face at the word ‘friend,’ while Ranma continued to glare at him suspiciously. “A friend, huh…”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Ranma,” Akane then scolded. “It’s no excuse for being rude.” 

Ranma’s annoyance was escalating and he was inching closer to wanting to punch his long-time rival and schoolmate Ryouga right in the face. “Me?! I’m not jealous,” he said, carefully stretching each syllable.

When Ryouga scoffed at his reply, stepping even closer to where Akane stood, their shoulders brushing, and that was the tipping point for Ranma. Without warning, he marched right up to Hibiki Ryouga and punched him right in the jaw.

They began to engage in a furious hand-to-hand combat over Akane’s screams of protest. Finally, Akane intervened in their fight by physically placing herself between the two men.

At the last minute, Ranma was able to pull his punch and aim it away from Akane, narrowly missing her. Alarmed that he nearly hurt his fiancé, he shouted at Akane, “Idiot, don’t get in the way of a man to man fight!!”

“Ranma, you can’t fight right now! Not only is it ridiculous because you have _no_ reason to beat on Ryouga-kun, but did you also forget you have an injury?!” Akane fired back.

The dark-haired pig-tailed Saotome clenched his jaw. “What’re you tryin’ to say, huh Akane? You think I’m weak or somethin’, that Ryouga-KUN is stronger than ME?”

“No, you egotistical baka, I’m reminding you that you aren’t fit to fight right now! Your stupid pride…!! You might get hurt.”

Ranma felt insulted that Akane didn’t believe in him, as if a minor stab wound in the chest could really disable him in a real fight. “Nobody asked for your opinion, and I sure as hell didn’t ask you to care,” he said harshly.

That cut through Akane more than she could have imagined. His words hurt her, and the pain confused her. Saying nothing more to Ranma, she straightened and walked over to her steed to mount and ride away on it, leaving Ranma behind. Ryouga followed her very soon after.

With fists still clenched, Ranma remained standing where Akane had left him, not entirely understanding how one person could affect him so.

つづく


	4. San

Once a year, Governor Kuno invited all of Nerima to his expansive courtyards and gardens to enjoy the spring blooms and play outdoor games.

The Tendo sisters always looked forward to the annual event for Kasumi adored flowers and the curated garden grounds; Nabiki found great pleasure in hearing about recent Neriman intrigues and news; and Akane loved participating in the sports activities. 

Baseball had become an instant favorite among the cityfolk. Those playing were split into two teams: it just so happened that Akane was on one, the Reds, and Ranma was on the other, the Blues. Ryouga had told Akane he would attend the Governor’s spring event this year and would join her team but predictably, he was suddenly called elsewhere. 

Ranma miserably and awkwardly failed to approach Akane about what happened at their picnic together at the Tendo estate the week prior; he hoped to make amends with his betrothed at the Kunos’ when he saw her. In the first few hours of his arrival, however, that proved to be a challenge. Akane was surrounded by friends and suitors alike which made it difficult to speak to her alone. More than that, Lady Kodachi was also trailing and doting on him while his best friend Ukyo attempted to intervene by bickering with the host, which Shampoo tried to use to her advantage by shoving him in the cellar. Thankfully, he escaped with the help of Mousse, Shampoo’s childhood friend and suitor, who saw them as they ‘fell’ into the cellar and distracted Shampoo long enough for Ranma to slip out and lock _them_ in the cellar.

He made a mental note as he ran to join his baseball team on the grassy field to release them before he left. Akane was already there, her kimono sleeves and skirt hiked just so to prepare for the game. She was demonstrating to Ranko how to hold the baseball bat, elbow high in the air at ear-length, and to swing with follow-through to drive the ball as far as possible. Ranko listened intently with a focused expression on her face. 

Casual and cool, Ranma walked over to the pair and placed a hand on his little sister’s head. “Oi squirt, you on my team?”

“Oniichan,” Ranko said, sounding vaguely annoyed. “I’m on Akane-neesan’s team, because duh, I’ve got red hair.”

“Yeah, and blue eyes just like me,” Ranma reminded her. 

“I still choose Akane-neesan,” Ranko pouted. 

Beside her, Akane giggled. A small smile formed on Ranma’s face as well as he raised his attention to face Akane. He bowed in reconciliation to her and said, “Akane, I - ”

“It’s OK, Ranma,” she interrupted him. When he straightened to look at her, she was looking elsewhere, a blush staining her cheeks. Ranko may or may not have slipped out how she caught her brother practicing an apology in the mirror just that morning. “We can talk about it later if you'd like? But for now, I’m really OK.” She smiled at him reassuringly then as if to say, ‘I’m not scared off that easily.’

It was Ranma’s turn to blush. “H-hai. Let’s talk about it some other time…” He gulped as he tried to suggest coolly, “‘nother picnic, maybe?”

“Mm,” Akane nodded in agreement. She grinned down at Ranko who had been watching them with curious interest. "With our sisters this time!"

* * *

Akane’s brief instruction paid off as Ranko hit a home-run that effectively caught up the Red team to a tie with the Blues. Akane was the final batter in the last inning; she was determined to break the score and run as fast as she could as if her life depended on it. A crowd favorite, onlookers cheered her on from the sidelines. 

Akane swung and missed the first pitch but the second swing made contact with the ball with a sharp pop. She launched into a sprint, her feet carrying her to her final destination with fervor. Ranma caught the ball and moved as quickly as he could across the field to catch Akane in her stride towards home base. Just as her foot tapped the final white square, Ranma collided into her, sending both their bodies in a tumble. 

“SAFE!” declared the umpire. 

On top of a fallen Ranma, he was surprised to see a laughing Akane. Looking down at her face full of mirth and smudged lightly with sweat and dirt, Ranma murmured, “You really are a tomboy.” He gently captured her face with both of his palms to wipe the dust off her face with his thumbs. 

Unbeknownst to them, Ukyo observed the scene some meters away with muted jealousy. 

Their moment was interrupted by an enthused Ranko, who jumped on the pair, exclaiming, “We won, Akane-neesan! Ne, it’s the first time I’ve beaten Oniichan in ANYTHING!”

With a smile, Akane collected herself and hugged the younger girl. “Yes, you did it! And it won’t be the last time you’ll beat him…” 

Ranma quirked an eyebrow. “You sure about that?” he cautioned as the girls giggled and ran away from him. 

* * *

It was near sundown when Akane encountered two crying girls about Ranko’s age at the edge of Kuno gardens. 

“Girls,” she called out to them. “Do you need help returning to the manor house?”

The twins looked up at her with identical tear-stricken faces. 

“We not be able to go back yet!” cried the one with dark red hair wrapped in two odangos.

“Family heirloom necklace lost!” explained the other twin with green hair.

In an effort to console them, Akane offered, “Where do you think you lost it? We can try to find it before the sun sets. I’ll help you!”

They brought her to the lake, now deserted as Governor’s guests and attendants had made their way back to the main house. 

The twins, whom Akane learned were named Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, pointed to a boat by the lake. “Last time I see it, it here.”

Akane jumped into the boat to better inspect the floor and was surprised when one of the twins grabbed the oars off the boat and the other with great gusto pushed the boat (with her in it) into the lake away from the dock. 

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Akane demanded nervously, trying to maintain her balance as she nearly fell overboard. It was nearly nightfall. 

“We sorry!” Ling-Ling called out to her.

“This warning,” Lung-Lung added. “Stay away from Ranma!”

* * *

Back at the manor, Ranma was relieved that Lady Kodachi was too preoccupied with her family’s guests to bother him. He had not seen Shampoo since he locked her away with Mousse in the cellar, and Ukyo… Well, Ucchan seemed to be avoiding him since the baseball game. Ranma was unsure if this perturbed him, or not. Ukyo was his best friend since they were children (even though he thought for years she had been a boy, but that’s besides the point) and since her love confession nearly a year ago, things were sometimes awkward between them. Yet, he had no interest in losing her as a person in his life.

Ranko’s presence interrupted Ranma’s thoughts as the younger Saotome grabbed her brother’s sleeve. “Oniichan, where is Akane-neesan?”

Ranma gazed down at her confused. “She ain’t with her sisters by now?”

Ranko shook her head. “Kasumi-neesan and Nabiki-neesan just asked me if I had seen her. I think they’re looking for her.” She had a bad feeling…

Her older brother shared the same feeling of dread. At the corner of his eye, he saw Shampoo across the room speaking with her twin sisters. They looked pleased with themselves -- too pleased. 

He directed Ranko to stay put while he checked for Akane. Driven by his hunch, he marched up to Shampoo and asked, “Shampoo, do you know where Akane is?”

“Why Airen suspect Shampoo?” the beautiful Chinese-Amazonian princess replied, leaning in seductively at Ranma.

It was her sisters’ who clued Ranma in. "Tendo Akane had accident.”

And before Shampoo could shut up the twin, the other shared, “Everyone knows Tendo girl cannot swim.”

* * *

Of course, Shampoo had tried to block Ranma from searching for Akane after her sisters slinked away at her angry glare for their blunder. He actually didn’t want to make a scene and wanted to avoid the Tendo family from becoming more concerned than they probably already were… 

It was Ukyo who bailed him out again. She stepped in just as she had before with Lady Kodachi and restrained Shampoo long enough for Ranma to run out of the Kuno manor. He didn’t hear everything Ukyo whispered harshly to Shampoo, but he did manage to catch the start of it, “If you don’t let Ranma, he’ll end up hating you. Is that what you want, Shampoo?”

‘Thank Kami for Ucchan.’

* * *

Ranma ran as fast his legs could carry him to the outskirts of the expansive Kuno gardens to the lake. It was dark and he had enough sense to grab an oil lamp from the courtyard before continuing on his sprint across the grounds. 

“Akane!” he yelled out at the pitch-darkness. If he wasn’t so goddamn worried, he would’ve appreciated the peace of the area but instead, the quiet did nothing but shake his core. He had to find her…

Then, as he turned around the northern tip of the Kunos’ lake, he heard a faint voice call out, “Help!”

He yelled again, squirting into the darkness, “Akane!!! Is that you?! Can you hear me?”

The response came, a little more clearly now, “Hai, it’s me! Ranma, is that you?! Help, the oars were taken and I can’t swim!!”

“I’m coming, Akane! Keep calling out for me, I’ll find you!” Swiftly, Ranma took off his shoes and haori. He placed the oil lamp on the closest dock he found and jumped into the cold waters. 

He swam blindly, listening intently for Akane's voice, who continued to call to him “Ranma! Ranma!” His only compass was the growing proximity of her voice. Finally, she sounded close enough that when his hand made contact with the wooden bottom of the boat, he was unsurprised and relieved to clamber onto the small floating vessel. 

“You came,” Akane said in almost disbelief, reaching for him in the dark.

“I said I would, tomboy,” Ranma told her, pulling back his wet bangs and braid over his shoulder.

She jumped into his arms, not caring about his wet state, and began to sob. “I thought… I thought no one would come and I’d drift away on this lake forever.”

Ranma slowly wrapped his own body around her trembling form. “It’s OK, you’re safe now, Akane,” he comforted her, realizing he liked the feeling of having her in his arms. “I’m here.” 

* * *

To Shampoo and her family’s surprise, Akane did not make a complaint about them. It motivated Ranma all the more to tell Shampoo that if he ever tried to hurt Akane or the Tendos again, she would regret it. Something in his tone and the way he looked at her, Shampoo knew that he meant every word of this threat. And so, she, her grandmother, and the twins soon left Nerima to return to China, with Mousse in tow. 

* * *

The Saotome’s visits to the Tendo home became more frequent over the course of several weeks and sometimes, Ranma would appear without the company of his father, mother, or younger sister. On one such visit alone, Ranma found Akane sitting by the koi pond underneath the blooming kumquat tree. Kasumi and Nabiki lingered close-by on the wooden patio: Nabiki engrossed in her latest book purchase, and Kasumi practicing her embroidery. As he approached Akane, he grabbed the small fruits hanging in his path. 

There was something moving in Akane’s arms. “Bwee,” and it made a sound.

“Oi, Akane,” he greeted, squatting down beside her to hand her a kumquat. In her arms was a tiny black pig that didn’t seem very happy to see him. “What’s with the pig?”

“His name is P-chan!” Akane said joyfully. “Isn’t he cute? Ryouga-kun gave him to me just yesterday.” 

Ranma scowled at the information. “Ryouga, huh?” He bristled. “And you just went ahead and accepted his gift as always?”

Confused, Akane asked, “Hai… what’s the matter with that? P-chan is an adorable pet.” She cooed to the animal, “Isn’t that right, P-chan? You’re the sweetest little piggy ever.”

“Akane,” Ranma said sternly. “You’re my fiancée.”

He thought for a moment she would deny it but when she replied slowly, “Yes... and?”

“AND you can’t just go around accepting other guys’ gifts to you. It ain’t right!” Why wasn’t this already obvious to her?

“But Ryouga-kun is a friend,” argued Akane. “It’s not like he’s in love with me, or anything.”

Ranma stared at her, mouth agape. He considered telling her she was absolutely wrong, that Ryouga was obviously in love with her and wanted to be more than friends with Akane, but since it was evident that Ryouga had not made his own feelings clear to the Tendo in question, he bit his tongue. 

“By that logic,” Akane continued, “I should be angry at you for spending so much time with Ukyo-san.”

“N-Nani? Don’t try to flip this on me, kawaiikune!” 

Akane sighed, holding onto her patience. “Baka, I’m just saying… aren’t you best friends with Ukyo-san? Nabiki told me the night of your parents’ ball that she even confessed her love to you and you hadn’t answered her yet. You two even have pet-names for each other, Ranchan, Ucchan… I know all this, and I don’t get upset that you two see each other regularly for snacks and sports with your mutual friends. At least,” she tilted her head thoughtfully, “I tell myself not to be.”

Ranma knew then that he would soon need to finally have the hard conversation with Ukyo that he had been avoiding for more than a year. 

* * *

On a lazy Sunday, Kasumi taught Akane and Ranko how to make flower crowns. Recently, Nabiki had been spending less time at home and going into town, and Kasumi was called upon by a visit from Dr. Tofu by Soun later that afternoon, which left more time alone for Akane and Ranko to bond together while Panda-san and P-chan napping in the corner. 

“You’re so good at this, Ranko-chan,” Akane complimented the younger girl, who was already working on her third flower crown. She stared down at her own work, still trying to correct her sloppy mess of a first flower crown. Ranma called her a tomboy which, all things considered, was appropriate because all her life, she felt she lacked the natural feminine graces of her sisters and other women.

“Is that for Oniichan?” Ranko asked, effectively putting a blush on Akane’s fair face. When the older girl didn’t answer immediately, the red-headed Saotome grinned. “Don’t worry, Akane-neesan, Oniichan will wear anything you make. Even if he complains about it.” 

“H-Honto ni?” Akane stammered out, seriously doubting Ranko’s reassurance.

“Hai!” Ranko said confidently. “You can keep a secret, ne? I’ve never seen Oniichan so happy and sappy before you came along! He usually avoids girls, but he always looks and asks for you. That’s how I know!”

Still blushing, Akane couldn’t help but ask, “But what about Ukyo-san? Ranma is quite close to her, isn’t she?”

“Ukyo-san?” Ranko blinked once, twice before replying. “Oniichan didn’t seem excited to hear that she loved him? That would be normal right, if someone you loved said they loved you back?”

Akane forgot that Ranko just turned thirteen years old and she felt ashamed for asking such a prying question to the young girl about her brother. Quickly, she apologized, “Anou, gomen nasai, Ranko-chan. It was not good of me to ask you such a question.”

But Ranko didn’t seem to care very much about it, placing the second flower crown she made on the older girl’s head. The crown was made up of petite white rose buds and Ranko mused how pretty a bride Akane would be someday...

“Ne, Akane-neesan,” she said, “I know how annoying Oniichan can be, but… try to believe in him, OK!”

With nothing more to say, Akane, wide-eyes softening, returned the younger Saotome’s affectionate gaze and nodded. “Hai, Ranko-chan.”

* * *

Difficult as it was, Ranma’s conversation with Ukyo was, much to his relief, less dramatic and traumatic than dumping Shampoo. 

She seemed prepared for the rejection. “You don’t need to tell me about the engagement,” Ukyo told him. “Even though your families haven’t formally announced it yet, everybody knows by now.” She even teased him, “Lady Kodachi was sent away by the governor to France last week to eat, pray, and heal away her broken heart. Good going, Ranchan.” 

Still, Ranma felt the need to express some heartfelt apology. “I’m sorry, Ucchan.” He remembered Akane’s words at Dr. Tofu’s clinic, that he had waited too long to give the ladies an answer. 

“I never had a chance, did I,” Ukyo then said, turning away her gaze from him. 

The dark-haired pig-tailed Saotome wanted to say that he did try to love her because, after all, they had known each other for years and he trusted her the most out of the three women, but - that all changed when he met Akane. With Akane, there was no trying, he just felt it, like a touch that turned into a slow embrace, one he never wanted to let go of… 

Somehow, he knew that was not the right thing to say to his longest friend. So, he said nothing. 

Ukyo accepted his silence. “Be happy, Ranchan. Even if it’s not me you’re marrying, I want you to be happy because,” she looked at him then, blinking back tears but refusing to let them fall, “you and I are friends first before anything else. And you’ll always have my friendship.” 

* * *

It was early summer that Nabiki and Lord Tatewaki Kuno announced their engagement to the Tendo family. Soun had received Kuno just hours before and approved of the Lord’s request for his middle daughter’s hand in marriage. The stone he brought with him, a sparkling stone highly coveted by the Americans, felt heavy on Nabiki’s hand and was hard to miss to anyone within a fair distance. 

Out of the family, Akane was the most shocked at the news. She had known that Nabiki shared the same circle of friends with Lord Tatewaki and that in the last few months, his carriage had been dropping her off their family estate. That wasn’t a great surprise, for Nabiki enjoyed all sorts of company, especially those of the rich, famous, and aristocratic. But to be married? To an imbecile like Lord Tatewaki Kuno who spoke in theatrics rather than plain speech?

She had to know why. “How could you choose him as your husband? What are you thinking?!”

Nabiki’s answer was candid and direct. “For all Tatewaki’s faults, his conceit and blithering idiosyncrasies among them, he has taste and surely knows how to pamper a woman.” She stuck out her hand in the sun, watching her diamond glint delightfully in the sunlight. “Lady Nabiki has a nice ring to it, wouldn’t you say, Imouto-chan?”

“You can’t be serious, Nabiki-neesan... Nobleman, or not, he’s - he’s a fool!” 

Nabiki’s face warped into one of extreme irritation then. It was only for a moment before her normally calm and collected facade reappeared, but Akane saw it nonetheless. Not taking kindly to Akane’s criticism, she replied to her younger sister, “My advice, Akane-chan… Instead of being critical about _my_ life choices and whom I end up caring for, maybe you should focus on being honest about your feelings for a certain Saotome.”

In a rare occurrence with her sisters, Akane was struck speechless.

* * *

Some days after speaking with Ukyo, Ranma sought out Ryouga to lay his claim on Akane and set up some healthy boundaries. He intercepted Ryouga who was headed to the Tendo estate with a bouquet of flowers.

“Ryouga,” he called to him.

Ryouga halted and acknowledged him with a matching energy. “Ranma.”

“Just wanna remind you, that’s my fiancée you’re trying to flirt with…”

“Has that been officially announced?” Ryouga queried, not giving into Ranma’s intimidation tactic. 

It was true, they had not yet announced their betrothal to polite society but that was because Ranma was settling his affairs.

“Besides that,” Ryouga continued, “I met Akane-san more than a year ago and had long been courting her before you came along.”

Ranma’s hands tightened into a fist. “Oh yeah?” The Saotome challenged, “Was that before or after you met Akari?”

Ryouga completely froze at the name. “Y-you!!! How do you know about Akari-san?!”

Ranma nearly sneered at him. His two more casual friends, Daisuke and Hiroshi, told him a little rumor that Ryouga was _already_ engaged to a famous pig breeder’s daughter named Akari. 

“So, it’s true,” Ranma said. “You already got a woman waitin’ for you. And Akane doesn’t know!”

Now, it looked like Ryouga wanted to very badly punch Ranma dead in the face. “I - I was going to tell her! When the time was right!” And then the young Hibiki echoed the words Ukyo said to her childhood friend. “I know I never had a chance with Akane-san,” his hands gripped the stems of the bouquet still in his arms, “That she only saw me as a good friend and nothing more. But I still wanted to see her and be by her side.”

Just like that, Ranma’s switch for empathy turned on and he looked at Ryouga with a sympathetic look in his eye. “Look, Ryouga,” he began, “I ain’t saying you can’t visit Akane or be friends with her. Akane would be sad if you two stopped being friends, you know that. But - she’s my fiancée and I’ll fight any man who wants to try and take her away from me.” The same serious expression returned to Ranma’s cobalt eyes. “Including you. Ya got that?” 

* * *

Before summer ends, there is another marriage proposal in the Tendo family. 

“When it rains, it pours,” cried Soun as he watched Dr. Tofu Ono holding hands with his eldest daughter, Kasumi.

This time, the Saotomes were there for the announcement and stayed for an intimate celebratory dinner with Dr. Tofu’s mother, and Lord Kuno and his father, Nerima's current governor.

Akane was quieter than usual during this meal, as she pondered about her two sisters marrying either for money or affection, and contemplated if she and Ranma were marrying simply out of family obligation.

After dessert, Akane invited Ranma to sit with her by the pond to figure out just that. “Ranma,” she started, wishing desperately that she wasn’t so nervous or anxious to find out. “Our engagement… why do you want to get married to me?”

Of all the things Ranma thought she would ask, it wasn’t this. Caught off-guard, Ranma stumbled for a good response, “W-Why? Well, er, ain’t it obvious?” When Akane’s only reply was to continue to stare at him expectantly for a real answer, he cleared his throat and tried again. “It’s expected of us, Akane…”

He didn’t like the look of sheer and utter disappointment coloring her face. “Is that all?” she whispered.

It occurred to Ranma that maybe this was Akane’s way of saying she didn’t want to be forced to marry him. Hurt but his pride refusing to let him show it, he asserted, “Listen, you don’t need to marry me. We can tell our parents right now that we don’t wanna do it. It was never our choice anyway, right? And it saves me from getting tied down to an uncute and violent tomboy of a wife.”

A moment of silence passed over them. Then, Akane spat, “Baka!”

The first slap stunned Ranma. She raised her hand to slap him again, but Ranma caught her wrist in time. He was angry but also completely puzzled to see her crying inconsolably. 

“What’s wrong with you?!” he hissed. “Do you actually want to get married to me?!”

Remembering herself, Akane stopped crying and wrenched her arm away from Ranma’s grasp. She straightened herself and wiped away the wetness from her eyes and cheeks. “No,” she stated and the admission stung more than any slap or jab could deal to Ranma. “I don’t want to marry you. Arigatou for making it clear to me that you and I are plainly wrong for each other."

つづく


	5. Yon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue!

The leaves were changing from lush green to yellows, oranges, and the bright rouge that reminded Ranma of Akane. 

It had been more than a month since they last spoke. In Soun’s hand, a letter arrived the next day to formally annul their betrothal. He was sure Soun was forced by Akane’s hand to pen it. Genma, of course, assumed Ranma was the cause of the sudden break up and demanded him go to the Tendo estate and make amends with the youngest Tendo daughter.

His mother had been more patient with him, seeing the anguish on her son’s face that he carefully masked, but Nodoka saw through it - Ranma’s eyes always revealed his real emotions. She directed her husband to be silent and gave Ranma time to reflect with hope that he would act on his own.

Ranma had been moping, however, and after six weeks of watching him be listless and morosely roam their family home with a grey cloud over his head, Nodoka decided enough time had passed. He was beginning to look quite unmanly and that was intolerable.

One day, she approached her son who sat at a hill near the main house to observe the sunset. In her hand was a small black velvet box that held a gold ring with a solitaire ruby, a treasure that was given to her by her own parents, Ranma’s grandparents, on her societal debut when she turned 18 years old (someday, she would give Ranko a similar gift as well, a blue diamond or sapphire to match the blueness of her daughter’s eyes). She had hoped to use it now as inspiration and encouragement for her son.

At first, neither mother or son said anything. They merely sat comfortably side-by-side watching the sky burn from pastel yellow to pink, then orange and finally, red.

“Kirei,” Nodoka murmured delightfully, sensing who Ranma was thinking about from the skyful of brilliant colors.

His mother’s voice seemed to pull Ranma out of his thoughts as he agreed, “H-hai. Very pretty, Ofukuru.”

“I wanted to give you something,” Nodoka began as Ranma slowly turned his head to her. “I should have considered giving it to you sooner, but ah, now seems like a perfect time as any.” She handed him the velvet box. He opened it hesitantly and stared at the jewel, a soft blush creeping on his cheeks.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “This ring was given to me as a way to show my parents’ unconditional love for me… I felt their love whenever I wore and saw this ring on my finger as a young woman trying to discover herself. I think that is the magic of this ruby here - it reminds the wearer that no matter what joys or hardships they face, there is love just for her from the person who gave her this ring.” 

Listening attentively, Ranma met his mother’s soft gaze as she asked, “You may not have yet met the woman who you would like to give this ring to, but… Is there someone whose face and essence comes to mind right now when you see this ruby, Ranma? Someone who you would like to share a lifelong love and commitment?”

Of course, Akane had been on his mind the entire moment, all throughout the sunset and each day since he had last seen her. Staring at the red stone, he immediately pictured Akane's smiling face looking at him. Ranma told his mother, “Yes.”

Nodoka smiled at him knowingly. “Perhaps, my dear, you two should speak again and get engaged and married on your terms, not on my, or your fathers’ say so… Ne?”

Again, Ranma blushed and turned his gaze from the Saotome matriarch. “H-hai, Okufuru.” 

When they returned to the house for supper, Ranma carefully stowed the ring in his pocket for safekeeping. He would keep it with him at all times until he gathered enough courage to declare his love as a man for Tendo Akane.

* * *

The sisters agreed: Ranma and Akane were miserable without each other and yet their stubborn pride kept them from initiating first contact with the other…

“What do we do?” Ranko asked Nabiki and Kasumi on a quiet visit when Akane was out riding.

Nabiki grabbed two pieces of parchment paper, pen, and ink and laid them on her desk in the Tendo study. “We, most caring and generous sisters, take matters into our own hands and orchestrate a meeting between them.”

Kasumi expressed a doubt, “Nabiki-chan, if you intend to write letters ‘signed’ by Ranma and Akane, that is forgery.” Followed by some serious queries, “Will it work? Will it be enough to persuade them to reconcile?” 

Nabiki gave a wink at her older sister and the young red-head. She posed her pen expertly over the stationary paper as she assured, “Ladies, I’d bet my inheritance on it!”

* * *

With the help of Ranko and Kasumi, Nabiki wrote and delivered two letters respectively to Ranma and Akane. For Ranma, it was a challenge letter inviting Ranma to a duel over his claim and then abandonment of Akane as his betrothed signed by Hibiki Ryouga. Nabiki had been unsure if Ranma would be convinced that Akane took the lead in trying to repair their relationship. 

The letter addressed to Akane was more straightforward: Nabiki (with Ranko’s direction) penned a message from ‘Ranma’ asking to rendezvous in Nerima’s public garden park at the center of the manicured maze where a water fountain stood.

They set the same date and time on both of their letters. The rest was left up to destiny.

* * *

Ranma arrived early at the fountain. He paced more out of irritation than anything and was itching to drag Ryouga’s ass through the dirt for his characteristic yet impertinent challenge.

Ooh, he couldn’t wait to kick him to the furthest corner of Japan when he --- 

A tap on his shoulder paused his thoughts. Letting out a measured breath, Ranma slowly began to turn his body as he clenched his right fist to swiftly make impact on the target behind him....

And froze when he saw Akane’s beautiful but frightened face. Ranma immediately dropped his fist as Akane’s own expression turned one of bewildered anger. 

“Were - were you about to hit me, you jerk?! How dare you!”

“I thought you were someone else!” Ranma quickly defended himself. “I’d never hit a woman, not even a tomboy like you.” Before Akane could retort, he grasped her arms, already feeling the delicious warmth between their bodies, the undeniable magnetism that existed between them when they were together. “And you’re stupid, tell me what you’re doing here? Did you know Ryouga challenged me to meet him here and fight?”

He knew again from Akane’s very puzzled look what her answer was. No matter what silly contortions her face made, she was so pretty. 

“What? Iie! How can that be when Ryouga is all the way in Okinawa right now? Ridiculous… And anyway,” her voice became soft and shy, “I’m here because you asked me to meet you in your letter, baka.”

At the news, Ranma’s eyebrows raised. “I, uh… didn’t write you a letter? Like at all.” Understanding the implication, Ranma bit the inside of his cheek to control himself from assaulting her with kisses right then and there.

“Don’t play dumb, Ranma, Kasumi-neesan said…” Realization dawned on Akane and embarrassed, she blushed deeply, as she stepped out of Ranma’s touch. Finding her voice, she uttered, “Oh. Well, this is awkward. Eeto...” 

Politely and with as much grace as she could muster, she tried to excuse herself. Ranma, however, made his move to grab her hand and pull her back to him. “Akane, wait…” 

Still red, she turned her head slightly to face him again. “Nani?” 

“I… I want to try…” Ranma cleared his throat and then tongued an impatient ‘tsk.’ “Oh to hell with it!” 

Bending down on one knee, he retrieved the velvet box in his coat pocket. 

Nearby and carefully hidden, three sisters nearly screeched at the sight. 

“Akane, w-will you marry me?” 

With tears misting her big brown eyes, Akane didn’t answer outright. She asked, “Why?” She clarified, “Why me? Tell me, Ranma.” 

In return, Ranma stared up at her dumbfounded. “Why?” He stood up, frustrated, “You moron, I’m askin’ to marry you because I’m --- I’m... I'm in love with you, OK?! And I just wanna know...” His voice dropped into nearly a whisper as he admitted, “if you, Akane, love me back to be my wife? Not ‘cause our parents told us to, not ‘cause I asked you, but because _you_ want to marry me, Akane. D’you understand now?”

To his surprise and confusion, Akane cried harder but through her tears, she smiled. With a slight jump to reach him, she threw her arms around Ranma’s neck for a happy embrace, “Then yes! I will marry you and take you as my husband! I love you too, Ranma…” At her response, Ranma’s heart soared, light as a feather, into an infinite sky above them. As she pressed her cheek against his, Akane also admitted, “I just… didn’t know if you loved me too.” 

“Tomboy,” Ranma said, tightening his embrace around her body, “you coulda just asked me.” 

Aside, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranko smiled among themselves in congratulations in their place of stealth, “Mission, success!” 

* * *

They managed to sneak away together from the crowded ballroom into the empty terrace, now free to kiss and hold each without the watchful stares of their guests. 

In between lip-locked kisses, Ranma hugged his wife to him as he told her, “Remember the night we met, you said you’d meet on this balcony and make me see stars?”

Akane gave a small smile to her husband and nodded, just a smidge uncertain as to why he was bringing it up now on their wedding night. 

“I had no idea,” he said as a smirk stretched over his face, “that you were gonna hit square in the face, violent tomboy.”

Akane lightly blushed at the memory. “Baka, you insulted the Tendo sisters…” She quirked an eyebrow, “What was it you said about me again? Ah yes, ‘Pretty but not pretty enough for me.’” 

“I didn’t say that,” scoffed Ranma. “I said, your looks ain’t bad but not enough to tempt me - I never said you were pretty that night. Kawaiikune.”

That earned a smack on his arm. “Jerk.”

Ranma chuckled as his new wife in his arms pouted. “I was wrong,” he admitted humbly, “you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, Akane.” 

Akane saw stars, not in the sky, but in Ranma’s blue eyes that were looking into her own. She reached out and traced the curve of his cheek with her fingertips. “Hm, Ranma,” she said, “That’s Mrs. Saotome to you.” 

At the correction, Ranma’s smirk turned into a full-on grin. He repeated, “Mrs. Saotome,” as they both leaned in for another kiss, one of many many more, as husband and wife.
    
    
      つづく
    


End file.
